


Mezcal

by BrokenBastion



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBastion/pseuds/BrokenBastion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn estaba segura que el mezcal de Santana le estaba provocando alucinaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mezcal

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca vi un capítulo de Glee, así que tengo tanto derecho de escribir un fic como los escritores de Glee (que según tengo entendido tampoco han visto un capítulo de Glee). En las palabras de mi profesor de matemática el día que tuvo que corregir mi examen: que sea lo que Dios disponga.

"Respira hondo, abre los ojos y todo habrá sido un mal sueño" Siguiendo su propio consejo Quinn Fabray abrió los ojos para notar que no, no era un mal sueño… Rachel Berry estaba frente a ella en lo que se notaba ser un caro conjunto de lencería y usando orejas de gato en su cabeza.

Su primer pensamiento, unos veinte minutos atrás cuando la chica entro en su habitación, fue pensar que el mezcal de Santana le estaba provocando alucinaciones (aunque dudaba que su amiga sea capaz de ponerle algún extra a la botella); pero su siguiente idea, unos tres minutos después derribo esa teoría. Punto uno Quinn confisco la botella de Santana a los segundos de que la saco de la bolsa, punto dos ella fue quien rompió el cierre de seguridad, punto tres apenas bebió suficiente para tener un pequeño mareo.

Su segundo pensamiento, fue que… bueno, Berry se veía muy sexy vestida de azul, casi de azul… apenas azul. El conjunto era casi transparente y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… y donde demonios estaba la botella?

El segundo pensamiento le había llevado los restantes diecisiete minutos… y un par de tragos del mezcal barato que Santana llevo a Nueva York de contrabando.

Rachel por su parte apenas se había movido de su posición contra la puerta, el miedo de verse en frente de Quinn y la vergüenza la habían petrificado. Su cerebro tardo los veinte que Quinn necesito para recomponerse tratando de comprender como pudo confundir el cuarto de Finn con el de la animadora y…

"Q-Quinn!?" en unos segundo la rubia estaba frente a ella, sus ojos verdes se movían de los suyo hacia sus labios y sus pechos constantemente, como si no pudiera concentrarse en un solo lugar. Rachel quería decir algo, pero cuando inhalo para comenzar a hablar un delicioso aroma se filtró en sus sentidos y… bueno era muy difícil pensar.

"Tengo ganas de besarte," la ceja de la rubia se elevó un poco, en realidad quería preguntar que hacia Rachel en su habitación, pero lo que dijo no le pareció tan mal… seguro que era el mezcal.

"Si por favor," los ojos de Rachel se cerraron esperando el beso pero se abrieron y de repente puso sus manos sobre los hombros evitando que la otra chica se acercara más. "Espera, yo estaba buscando a Finn y pensaba… en… bueno."

"Qué como termino conmigo tal vez pudieras seducirlo?" Rachel asintió avergonzada, "pero te equivocaste de habitación," un nuevo movimiento de cabeza, "pero igual por un segundo quisiste besarme," otro asentimiento, "porque te parezco atractiva," uno más. "Entonces por qué no te olvidas de Hudson y me seduces a mí?"

Rachel estaba a punto de asentir cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Que!?"

"No que él sea mal tipo, pero vamos hay que admitir que soy mejor partido que él. Tengo mejores notas, sé que tengo que ducharme todos los días, leo libros por placer, es más seguro que deje Lima." Un par de lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Quinn a medida que seguía con su discurso, el mezcal parecía estar surtiendo el peor de los efectos. "Por qué nunca nadie quiere seducirme a mí? Es o Finn, o Santana, o a Brittany o a ti… Y puedo entenderlo contigo porque la verdad con este trajecito estas de infarto, pero porque cuando les dije a Santi y a Britt ellas no quisieron un trio conmigo?"

"Ibas a tener un trio con Santana y con Brittany?" Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraron en odio a las otras dos porristas, por un segundo se sorprendió al sentir celos de ellas para después considero que eran dos idiotas, quien se negaría a estar con Quinn Fabray? Por su parte ella había estado enamorada de Quinn desde… oh! Rachel no se había dado cuenta de eso, tan encerrada en Finn que no noto que gran parte de ella sentía algo por la rubia... bueno nadie podía decir que Rachel Berry no se podía adaptar a nuevas situaciones.

Quinn seguía con su pequeño discurso cuando noto que las manos de Rachel habían dejado de detener su avance y ahora se hundían en su recién cortada melena.

"Quinn, espero que mañana no uses el alcohol como excusa para negar es-" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la rubia estaba atacando sus labios con pasión, a Rachel ya no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera traer la mañana.

La mañana siguiente, los miembros del club Glee tratan de curarse del dolor que su celebración por al fin haber llegado a las Nacionales, porque lógico que Santana López iba a organizar una fiesta antes de saber si ganaron o no.

Por su parte Rachel Berry estaba teniendo el mejor amanecer en toda su vida, porque cualquier persona que despierte con Quinn Fabray besando su espalda y una energizante dosis de sexo tenia la mejor mañana de su vida.

Y cuando horas después Quinn anuncio que eran novias en frente del resto del club (Finn con cara de confundido, Brittany aplaudiendo y el resto silenciados por la sorpresa), Rachel estaba segura que más allá si ganar o no el día se perfilaba a mejorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Con respecto a las orejas de gatita, veo mucho anime.


End file.
